


I didn't ask for love, I asked for you

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Harry is underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he was cursed.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 36





	I didn't ask for love, I asked for you

* * *

"Someone'll break your heart mate."

  
  


Sirius knew it was a curse the moment he heard it. 

  
  


He was just fourteen and something was pinching his heart, picking at it from all sides. 

He turned to face hazel eyes behind glasses, half-joking and half-concerned. 

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


Panic shot through him as he frantically thought of something, **anything** to stop himself from giving himself away.

  
  


So he barked a laugh instead, dog-like. The noise of it carelessly throwing out what would have been a shaky confession mixed with desperate pleas for forgiveness, for James to never leave him. 

  
  


_ He knew he felt more than he should, more than he deserved, and more than he needed. _

  
  


It was inevitable. Preemptive heartbreak.

  
  


So he'll take what he can get.

* * *

_ He looked just like James. _

  
  


It was a relief, to see how much Harry acted like him too. 

  
  


Troublemaker, sneaking around, the Gryffindor seeker.

Sirius felt warm, the warmest in thirteen years. 

_ This was a chance to do right and he would, of course he would. _

  
  


But then Sirius had met him. The eyes were a bright green now but he saw it again, concern wrapped in a ghost of a smile. 

  
  


_ And the swelling inside, the bubbling happiness that came with their reunion–it burst, the oozing of old wounds pouring out.  _

_ How he wished to bite himself to shreds. _

  
  


He was cursed still. 

  
  


And so he laughed.


End file.
